goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
KingRay
KingRay_(Formally KingRayquaza157, later on KingRay157, and then KingRay)(Also called KR for short) Is a former goanimator that has been making goanimate content since November 8th, 2017. He had over 1,000 subscribers and over 400 videos uploaded until the closure of that account. As of now, his new channel is halfway to getting his 1,000 subs back. He also has over 50 videos on his channel(most are unlisted). He is among one of the goanimators that has mostly all original goanimate content. As of November 12th, 2019, He has ended all development of goanimate videos. Origins(November 8th 2017-December 31st 2017) KingRay started his goanimate career on November 8th, 2017, when he started a 14 day trial there. That free trial ended on November 23rd, 2017. On December 31st, 2017, KR started to upload his videos made during his 14 day trial as he had gotten a gopublish subscription. Some of these include Caillou Goes To Chuck E Cheses While Grounded, Grounded Videos In A Nutshell, and many more. The Beginning Of A Career(January 1st, 2018-January 7th,2018) KR started uploading the first 12 videos of his channel, one was an announcement video(Of course it was cringy). On January 1st, KR joined google plus and also formed a community. At that time, KR was at 6 subscribers. On January 5th, Mimefan2018(now 2019)introduced KR to the goanimate communtiy in a video(below) Soon after, KingRay had reached over 20 subscribers. During his first years of his career, he created series's like The Fate(Now Canceled), Secret Life Of Caillou(Scrapped Project), and GVIAN(Grounded videos In a nutshell). But this was the start of an excellent goanimate career. The Move To GoAnimate4Schools(January 8th- March 21st) On January 8th, while in Canadianscout's communtiy, Tristan TV(Was called by that name back then but is now Tristarz Studios), offered KR a deal to share his account for collab purposes. He agreed and joined tristan. KR wasn't that great at goanimate yet, nor good at Tristan's directions. But he soon started to get used to being in Ga4s. He soon shared an account with Tristan, Mimefan, and even Canadianscout himself. During this period, over 100 videos were produced on Tristan's account. KR's first collab was Jack Paul Simulator, which was done with MimeFan2019. Around that time, KR announced a new series called Cringy Game Reviews was in the works. The first episode, Bread's a Winner, was launched on January 13th, 2018. Followed by Randomness The Series. Those two series's are still continuing as of today. On Feburary 12th, KR recieved 100 subscribers. On March 2nd, KR reached 100 videos. However, on March 20th, KR found something odd when he tried to log into Tristan's account, he couldn't access it. It was soon found out that Tristan's account was disabled because it was shared with more than two people from other countries(if that was the case).This marked the end of an era for KingRay. During this era, many series's like Allison.exe, Tow Mater Error, and more were produced. Also, KR started to use a comedy world avatar(which the first two did not look great at all)and soon after starting to use the old comedy world assets. Moving Back To The Original Site(March 22nd-September 24th) KR decided to return to the original site and vowed to never return to Tristan's account if was undisabled. He returned with another free trial and made a few videos on there. He recorded them with screencastify. Only 4 videos were produced during that free trial. On March 28th, KR made the announcement of his return to making videos with his old gopublish. During that time, KR made it to 200-300 subscribers. He is still making videos as of this day. On June 24th, KR decided to change his name to KingRay157 after 6 months of having the original name(KingRayquaza157 The Goanimator). Around that time, KR had gotten 500 subscribers, and started making ytp's(Youtube poops) soon after. Starting with YTP: The Bath Goes For A Walk. Before he had 500 subs, KR announced his upcoming 2019 plans with a new name: ThatBlueKingRay. The name is a tribute and inspired from the goanimator ThatBluePandaGuy/Panimated(Watermark shown on right corner). Though the name itself was retired months later after seeing it was going to impersonate Panimated. On May 5th, goanimate changed names to Vyond as apart of a maintenance. On September 15th, 2018, Tristarz Studios(now called Soulz Studios) had let KR come back to his ga4s account to do one final collab, though later changed his mind but prior to that, KR was able to access some of his and some of canadianscout's old and unfinished content. He later uploaded them to youtube days later. Current Events & Future(September 24th-November 11th, 2019) KingRay has many things planned for the rest of his time on goanimate. He will continue to make videos on vyond until he is done making content with it or when 2020 arrives(the year flash dies). Besides that, September 28th was the expiration date for his friend Tristan's ga4s account that he shared with him. On October 30th, 2018, KingRay's channel had reached 1000 subscribers but decreased soon after, it later went back up to 1,000 days later. November 8th, 2018 saw the 1 year anniversary of KingRay's joining of goanimate. While back in August 23rd was his 1 year anniversary opening his account. On November 11th, 2018, KingRay joined a Goteam but was refunded, affecting his subscription, he later made the move back to GoAnimate4schools, with the help of Moke and Wolfgang. He planned to continue making content on there, but sadly it expired on March 3rd, 2019. On December 11th, KingRay Revealed an all new avatar for 2019, which is supposed to be a refresh to his channel. This avatar went into effect December 28th, 2018. Before the days of Youtube's new policies that went into effect February 16th, 2019, KingRay closed his entire channel to avoid potential termination, he also explained on twitter that his channel was almost being destroyed due to the decisions he made. He later decided to come back as a channel that originally was planned to not have any videos, he called it KingRay_. To avoid any confusion with other channels named after him. He had changed his older channel name to KingRay before the new one came to place around Mid-January 2019. An updated avatar that was a Spring/Summer outfit was revealed on March 30th. On April 23rd, 2019, KingRay announced that his commitment video making on goanimate will conclude on 5/10/19 once his current GA4S(shared with VenicioM), is expired. He did confirm he will still be apart of the goanimate community. KingRay originally confirmed that he will be entering his channel's next chapter on 5/10/19, with the unlisting of his GA content, and focusing more on Music, Gaming, Memes, and Commentaries. However, plans for that change have been on hold. And he still has his GA content being made. KingRay announced an all new collab in April to combine the forces of many other goanimators. Similar to what Fartnoise9 did with other big goanimators. The Grand Collab, as KingRay calls this, consists of underrated and popular goanimators combined, including VenicioM, Panimated, Noogai89, GreenAnimate, Kevin Fan Animations, and Proj Grounded. The collab has been delayed several times because of production, and the current date is being planned for June 29th or June 30th(delayed), 2019. KingRay mentions that he may give up with goanimate after that video's release but may continue depending on what Vyond does in the future. Originally, he had been using free trials. On July 19th, 2019. KingRay confirmed that he was returning to his old vyond account, which was removed from the former refunded professional(goteam) many months before. He currently plans to release new content through August 19th, with the inclusion of The Grand Collab. Which he states will be finally released during July-August. A day before that, Vyond announced it's plans to migrate all accounts to the vyond studio on August 14th, 2019. As the classic video maker would be phased out by December. KingRay later responded to this by going back to his old account. And since then continued making videos until August 19th, 2019. On August 22nd, KingRay announced yet another departure but decided against it, although, he has been very known to lie to himself when it comes to wanting to quit or not. On November 10th, Youtube made a new policy change involving COPPA effective December 10th, endangering nearly every content creator. As a result, KingRay made his OFFICIAL leave from goanimate along with deleting any relation to goanimate from his channel to avoid potential termination. His channel remains but will focus directly more on memes/music/commentaries. Completed & Unfinished Projects COMPLETED Cringy Game Reviews(7 Episodes): The show basically was a collab effort with MimeFan2019 and Soulz Studios following the success of Canadian Scout's Shitty Game Reviews. The show began on January 18th, 2018. With Bread's A Winnner. With the last episode airing October 3rd, 2018, Pumpkin Simulator 2. The hosts were KingRay, MimeFan2019, BrentAnimate, Carly, and Luke(2 episodes). There were also guess hosts such as American Scout, Matt, Melinda, and Angry Eric Gamer. As of today, KingRay has since looked back at it as a regretful series, but hit helped form close friendships. EPISODES # Breads A Winner; MimeFan & KR play an unstable game called Bread's A Winner that basically is about a bread racing or something. # Pumpkin Simulator: Brent & MimeFan play a game based off Pumpkins and it's pretty out of context. # Greeny Boys The Game: The Greeny Boys have a game now? Carly & KingRay play it to experience the wacky world of the greeny boyz. # Five Nights At Jack Paul's. PT1: MimeFan and Melinda play a bootleg FNAJP game with no relation to the actual series. NOTE; this is the first collab with Soulz Studios. PT2: Luke is hired to finish off the final 2 nights of the game and things get, glitchier... # Wander Hide & Seek: The Season 1 Finale of the series follows Brent & Luke teaming up with Matt and American Scout to play Wander Hide & Seek. And it's not what they were expecting it to be... # Jack Paul Simulator GX: MimeFan & KR return to witness a Jack Paul Simulator game from an unamed developer. # Pumpkin Simulator 2: MimeFan is forced to play the sequel to Pumpkin Simulator after Brent drops out, and the game seems to be the same as the original, is it? NOTE: This is the final episode of the series before being cancelled. The Full Playlist Can Be Found Here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQsdnTT7-sLjpXjewIGUz3xrbHEgYY2J Category:GoAnimators Category:YouTubers